U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,985 and U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 608,616 filed Aug. 28, 1975 disclose roughing machines capable of roughing the margin of an upper of a shoe assembly comprised of a last having an insole located on its bottom and the upper mounted thereon with the upper margin lying against and being secured to the insole periphery. These machines are so constructed as to enable a roughing tool to engage the upper margin a relatively great or a relatively small distance inwardly of the shoe assembly bottom during movement of the upper margin past the roughing tool.
The machines of U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,985 and application Ser. No. 608,616 include: a housing; a roughing tool mounted to the housing for forward-rearward movement; drive means for moving the roughing tool with respect to the housing between forward and rearward positions; a turntable mounted for rotary movement about an upright axis; a slide mounted to the turntable for reciprocal movement in two opposite prone directions between two end positions on the turntable; a shoe assembly support mounted to the slide for supporting the shoe assembly bottom-up; means for first moving the slide with respect to the turntable, while the turntable is stationary, in a first of said directions between said end positions so as to move a first side portion of the upper margin past the roughing tool; means for thereafter rotating the turntable 180 degrees while the slide is stationary relative to the turntable to move an end portion of the upper margin past the roughing tool; means for thereafter moving the slide with respect to the turntable, while the turntable is stationary, in the other of said directions between said end positions to move the second side portion of the upper margin past the roughing tool; and operating means effective during said movements of said upper margin portions past the roughing tool to cause such movements of the housing as to enable the roughing tool to engage the upper margin a relatively great distance inwardly of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom when the roughing tool is in said forward position and to enable the roughing tool to engage the upper margin a relatively small distance inwardly of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom when the roughing tool is in said rearward position.
In the machine of application Ser. No. 608,616, a control member is mounted to the turntable and an actuating member is mounted for movement with the slide in said directions with said members being so constructed and arranged as to be in non-intersecting relationship at the beginning of the slide movement in said first of said directions and at the end of the slide movement in said other of said directions and to be in intersecting relationship during a first prescribed portion of the slide movement in said first of said directions and during a second prescribed portion of the slide movement in said other of said directions. Adjusting means so connect said members to the drive means as to cause the drive means to place the roughing tool in one of said positions when said members are in non-intersecting relationship and to place the roughing tool in the other of said positions when said members are in intersecting relationship.
In the machine of application Ser. No. 608,616, the boundaries on the opposite sides of the shoe assembly between the portions wherein the roughing tool is caused to be placed a relatively great distance inwardly of the shoe assembly bottom and a relatively small distance inwardly of the shoe assembly bottom are not laterally offset from each other, which has proven to be disadvantageous as the sides of the shoe assembly are not symmetrically disposed about the longitudinal center line of the shoe assembly. In order to overcome this disadvantage, in accordance with a first aspect of this invention, the control and actuating members are so constructed and arranged that said first and said second prescribed portions of the slide movements are laterally offset from each other to thereby laterally offset the boundaries on the opposite sides of the shoe assembly referred to above.
The machine of application Ser. No. 608,616 includes: a post rigidly mounted to the slide; a backpart shoe assembly suppoting element mounted to the post; a stand mounted to the slide for movement towards and away from the post; a forepart shoe assembly supporting element mounted to the stand; means for moving the stand towards the post from an initial stand position to a working stand position through a distance that is inversely proportional to the length of a shoe assembly that is supported on the backpart supporting element to thereby enable the forepart supporting element to be placed in a supportive position with respect to the shoe assembly; and co-operative terminating means mounted to the stand and to the turntable for defining one of said end positions. With this arrangement, the end of the slide movement pursuant to the movement of the slide in said first of said directions is defined by the terminating means. The movement of the slide is said first of said directions causes relative movement extending from the heel of the shoe assembly towards the toe of the shoe assembly of the roughing tool with respect to the upper margin to take place, the 180 degree rotation of the turntable causes the toe portion of the upper margin to move past the roughing tool, and the movement of the slide in said other of said directions causes relative movement extending from the toe of the shoe assembly towards the heel of the shoe assembly of the roughing tool with respect to the upper margin to take place. The control member is in the form of a normally open regulator that is movable between open and closed portions and the actuating member is is in the form of a cam that is mounted to the stand for movement in unison with the movement of the stand towards the post from an initial actuating member position to a working actuating member position and mounted for movement with the slide in said directions. The aforementioned non-intersecting relationship takes place when the cam is disengaged from the regulator and the aforementioned intersecting relationship takes place when the cam is in engagement with the regulator to thereby close the regulator. The cam is so mounted to the stand and to the turntable as to cause the cam to move from the initial actuating member position to the working actuating member position at a greater speed than the speed of movement of the stand from the initial stand position to the working stand position to thereby cause the distance between the initial and working actuating member positions to be greater than the distance between the initial and working stand positions so as to provide the advantages disclosed in application Ser. No. 608,616.
A second aspect of this invention is concerned with an improved, more accurate and more reliable construction for causing the cam to move at a greater speed than the stand. This construction comprises: a first rack secured to the slide; a second rack movably mounted to the stand for movement in directions that are parallel to the aforementioned prone directions; a gear train so connecting the racks as to cause the second rack to move towards the post during the movement of the stand towards the post at a greater speed than the speed of movement of the stand towards the post; and a connection of the cam to the second rack for movement in unison with the second rack.
In the machine of application Ser. No. 608,616, the actuating members are so constructed and arranged that the members are in non-intersecting relationship at the commencement of the slide movement in the first of the aforementioned directions, are placed in intersecting relationship during the slide movement in this first direction, remain in intersecting relationship during the turntable rotation and after the commencement of the slide movement in the second of the aforementioned directions, and are placed in non-intersecting relationship during the slide movement in this other direction. As a result, the roughing tool roughs the upper margin between the ball breaks and around the toe of the shoe assembly relatively close to the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom and roughs the remainder of the upper margin relatively far from the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom.
It has been found to be desirable, when the concave side portions of the shoe assembly bottom are moving past the roughing tool, to have the brush relatively far from the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom and to have the roughing tool relatively close to the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom during the movement of the remainder of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom past the roughing tool. A third aspect of this invention is concerned with a modification of the machine of application Ser. No. 608,616 that enables this to take place. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a cam assembly that includes the aforementioned cam, and the regulator are so located that the cam assembly is disengaged from the regulator at the beginning and the end of each of the aforementioned slide movements and is in engagement with the regulator to move the regulator from its normally open to its closed position during the remainder of each of the slide movements. The regulator and the drive means are so connected to each other that the roughing tool is placed in its rearward position when the regulator is open and is placed in its forward position when the regulator is closed.